


Los demonios

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Romance, Spoilers Saga Tártaros
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los demonios no tienen sentimientos, no los necesitan. Tampoco quieren a nadie, aunque algo en su interior le diga a Sayla lo contrario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los demonios

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.
> 
> Notas y advertencias: Spoilers de la saga de Tártaros, muy claros, así que si no la has visto advertido quedas.
> 
> Lo que está en cursiva es sacado del manga, así que son palabras textuales de los personajes.
> 
> Los dejo con el fic.

Había avergonzado a Kyouka-sama y todo por culpa de aquellos magos, por su causa la había defraudado.

– _Fui avergonzada ante Kyouka-sama, todo a causa de ese hombre._  –Por culpa de él le había fallado, había faltado a su palabra–.  _Por destruir y arruinar mi reputación, me encargaré de sus hermanas como compensación._ –Y era lo que iba a hacer, las haría pagar.

Enfrentarse a aquella maga, por poderosa que fuera, no le suponía mayor problema. Después de todo no eran más que insignificantes humanos, no significaban nada al lado de los demonios del libro de Zeref. Unos cuantos minutos de enfrentamiento y su superioridad era clara.

–Te mataré –le dijo a la maga–, después mataré a tu hermana, luego vendrá tu hermano.

–Me gustaría verte intentándolo –fue la respuesta que obtuvo–, te haré pagar por lo que les hiciste a mis hermanos.

–Tú serás quien lamente haberme avergonzado ante Kyouka-sama, lamentarás que le haya fallado.

La chica rió.

–Para ser un demonio pareces muy preocupada por lo que diga esa Kyouka.

–Le dije a Kyouka-sama que me desharía de Fairy Tail y no lo hice, falte a mi palabra y decepcione a Kyouka-sama.

–A eso me refiero –continuó la Strauss–, pareces muy preocupada por la opinión de esa persona, debe importarte mucho.

–Eso no es posible, para empezar Kyouka-sama no es una persona, es uno de los más poderosos demonios del libro de Zeref. –Y ella la había defraudado, todo por culpa de ese insignificante gremio–. Es por eso que yo arreglaré mi error.

Todo por Kyouka-sama, solo por ella.

–¿Solo por ella lo haces?

–Sí, solo por Kyouka-sama, para no defraudarla.

Para no volver a avergonzarla.

–Entonces en verdad te importa –dijo la maga–, debes quererla mucho.

–¿Quererla?

Ella, a Kyouka-sama.

"Tú nombre será Sayla, bienvenida. Yo soy Kyouka."

"Tú macro es realmente útil, aunque sigo pensando que lo mío es más divertido."

"Siempre me ha agradado lo tranquila que eres, Sayla."

"Me alegra saber que puedo confiar en ti, Sayla."

" _Ven Sayla, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que cuidé de ti_."

Ella, querer a Kyouka-sama.

–Eso es ridículo, nosotros los demonios no necesitamos ese tipo de sentimientos, no queremos.

Y aún así, algo dentro de ella había reaccionado a esas palabras, como queriendo indicarle lo contrario.

 

**FIN**


End file.
